


My Fairy Tail Story

by FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396



Series: The Life of Risa Heartfilia [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396
Summary: Risa Heartfilia is Lucy's younger sister, but their father kept them secret from each other, so the girls had never met until later. Risa is, in a strange sort-of way, a Lightning Dragon Slayer. The only difference is that Risa did not get her lightning powers the same way Laxus Dreyar did: implantation. Risa's personality is a lot like her sister's, and hates it when somebody messes with her family and friends, but she also has a giant heart, making her a sweet and very loyal Dragon Slayer. Join Risa as she joins Fairy Tail, and goes on adventures with her sister and friends.





	1. Finding Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Fairy Tail" fanfic, but I've just recently restarted it because various reasons. I am making this story a bit mature, but only because the anime, itself, is a bit mature...and Risa will swear, sometimes. There's also blood in this story (of course...hence the violence warning). Also, since I suck at romance and I'm not all that into that genre with my stories, the romantic relationship between Risa and another character is going to be very slow. 
> 
> Kudos would be nice, and so would comments (but please, don't be mean...I will not tolerate any mean words towards me).

 Hi, my name is Risa Heartfilia. I'm a teenager on a mission: to find and unite with my older sister, Lucy. You see, up until a few days ago, I never knew I had a sister. Why? Because for some dumb reason, my parents...mostly, my father...decided that it was better if I was kept a secret, and locked up in the attic of our home. I really don't know why they did it.... I mean, I remember Mom not being a giant fan of the idea. Unfortunately, my dad is a pretty important businessman, and hardly anybody won against him. He wasn't abusive or anything like that, thankfully.

  Still, I didn't like that my sister and I were kept secret from each other. I was pretty mad at my dad about it when I found out.... That lead into a huge argument between us, so I left that very night. I didn't tell anybody where I was going. Besides, I don't think I could've stood another minute longer in that house. Not with my dad being so incredibly bossy and stuck-up. I wanted to live my life the way I wanted to...and, I wanted to find my sister.

 I had heard some rumors that a magical guild called 'Fairy Tail' had recently gotten a new member. I'm hoping that's my sister, and so I'm heading there, now.

 Speaking of magic, here's a fun fact about me: I'm a Lightning Dragon-Slayer. Many people believe that dragons are mystical, and so is their power. But I've heard that there is still a Dragon-Slayer out here in the world. I'm not talking about just me. I'm not too incredibly fan-girly if I ever get the chance to meet this other Dragon-Slayer. I mean, cool, I'm not the only one with dragon-like abilities...but I'm not the type of person who would get too excited about it.

 I doubt that my sister is a Dragon-Slayer. The only thing my dad really told me about her is that supposedly, she's a Celestial wizard...like our mom was. That's pretty neat! My sister is lucky to be able to summon Celestial Spirits.

 Where is my mom, you ask? Well...when I was about eight-years old, she passed away. What hurts the most is that...I never got a chance to say goodbye to her.... Nobody had told me about her passing until it was too late.... I don't have very many memories of her, unfortunately. Up until I turned sixteen, my whole life has been locked up in that attic. I remember Mom coming up to read me to sleep when I was little, and when she would play with me, sometimes. But, that's it, really....

 Well, anyway...moving on to less depressing things....

 I was walking through a forest on a warm day. My stomach was yelling at me, and sadly, I had spent all of my money on my trip to Hargeon. I didn't even make it that far before I ran out money, completely, this morning. Since then, I've just been walking. I was exhausted, and starving. Part of me wanted to just set up camp for the night...buut, I didn't have the right stuff for that kind of thing. So far, being totally on my own has not been fun....

 After a few more minutes of walking, I was about to just stop and rest for the night...but then, I heard voices coming from a few feet away!

 Curiously, I followed the voices...and stopped when I spotted three teenagers walking along, with a flying blue cat trailing behind them. One teenager was a girl about my age...she had fair skin, blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She seemed like the cheerful type, considering the way she was conversing with the other teenagers and the flying cat.

 Speaking of the other teenagers, one of them was a boy who also looked to be my age. He had spiky pink hair, slightly-tanned skin, and dark-gold eyes. The third teenager seemed to be a bit taller than the other two. He had pale skin, midnight-blue eyes, and black hair.

 I couldn't help but stare at the girl, wondrously. She looked so familiar.... I thought back in my brain, and recalled seeing a photo of her in the living-room, back at my old home. She had to be Lucy!

 Without thinking much, I rushed out to greet the group. But then, my foot caught on something, and I ended up falling forward and on my face. Wincing in pain, I weakly looked up, and saw that my fall had drawn the attention to the group. They all looked surprised....

 Quickly, I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my clothes. I smiled, nervously, and waved at them. "Uhm, hi, there!...." I said.

 " _Smooth, Child...._ " a voice in my head told me, startling me out of my skin.

  _Leyna...._ I thought while letting out a soft sigh of relief. _You've been quiet since I left home._

 " _I was sleeping. I told you that I would be._ " the dragon in me replied.

 The blonde girl in the group stepped forward with a kind smile. "Hey!" she told me. "I'm Lucy. And these are my friends: Natsu, Gray, and Happy." She nodded to the boys and the cat.

  _I knew it was her!_ I thought. "Nice to meet you all! My name is Risa." I replied. "And...well...I'm your sister, Lucy...." I felt really nervous while telling her this. I wasn't expecting her to believe me...but it would be great if she did.

 "Huh?!" Lucy and the boys exclaimed in surprise.

 "Lucy, you never told us you had a sister!" Happy the cat said.

 "I...didn't...know...." Lucy replied, seeming to be in shock.

 I winced, and placed my hands behind my back. "I know it sounds crazy...and, you probably don't even believe me...." I said. "But, it's true.... Lucy...our parents kept us secret from each other, all these years. I've been living up in the attic until a few weeks ago.... And I only just found out about you, a few days ago...."

 "I wondered why I was never allowed to go up there...." Lucy said, thoughtfully.

 "Wait, you believe me?" I asked her in surprise.

 "I guess so...." she replied. "I mean, I always wondered what was making those small noises, up there. I thought there were just a bunch of bats...or a ghost."

 I smiled, and shook my head. "Nope! Just me!" I told her. "Anyway...after I found out about you, I decided to try and look for you. I also wanted to get away from home...and Dad. That man never let me out of the house until after you left...."

 Lucy crossed her arms. "Sounds like something Dad would do." she said with an irritated frown. "Ugh! I can't believe this! Why would our parents keep us secret from each other?"

 "I don't know, but I wasn't too happy with Dad after I had found out." I told her. "And honestly, I have no intention on going back home...ever. I'm hoping to join a guild after I had found you. I heard rumors about Fairy Tail having a new recruit in their guild. Is that you?"

 Lucy smiled. "Yep! I'm the newbie!" she answered. "And it's all thanks to Natsu!"

 "Hey, what about me?!" Happy exclaimed, grabbing our attention. "I helped save you from Bora!"

 "Bora?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 "He's just some sleaze-bag who wanted to try and sell me and some other girls in Bosco." Lucy told me. "Hopefully, the Magic Council is taking care of him."

 "Whoa, seriously? What a creep!" I said with a frown. "If I had been there, I would've given him a good smack-down."

 "You and Natsu will get along so well." Gray told me, sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

 "What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled at me.

 "Exactly what it sounds like, Flame-Brain." Gray replied.

 "Ok, you guys, no more fighting!" Lucy told them while waving her hands, nervously.

 "Are they always like this?" I asked her, curiously. "I guess so. They've been bickering like children ever since I first met them." she told me. "They're total opposites. Gray's ice and Natsu's fire."

 "Huh...." I muttered. "So, where are you guys headed?"

 "Back to the guild. Erza's supposed to be due back, any day, now...." Lucy replied. "So, we're mentally preparing ourselves."

 "Erza? You mean...Erza Scarlet?" I asked with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

 "You've heard of her?" Lucy asked.

 "Kinda...a few times, really." I answered. "Only whenever Dad would make me go shopping in the market for food. She's supposed to be a really powerful wizard, right?"

 "She's not just powerful, she's also scary!" Natsu told me, nervously.

 Even Gray looked nervous. "Yeah, you don't want to mess with her...." he added.

 " _They are making her sound like some sort of monster!_ " Leyna exclaimed.

 A drop of sweat slid down the back of my head. "Oh...I'm sure she's not that bad...." I said, not just to Leyna, but to my sister and the boys, as well.

 "You haven't met her...." Natsu and Gray groaned.

 Lucy and I shared a nervous look.

 Then, my sister said, "Well...we better continue on our way back to the guild, before it gets dark."

 The boys, Happy, and I nodded in agreement, and we all began walking. Since I didn't have a place to stay...let alone, afford anything...Lucy was offering for me to stay at her place until I could get my own. Which was really nice because I was super broke, and I didn't have anywhere else to go.

 On the way to the guild, I told Lucy and the others everything about myself, including the fact that I was a Lightning Dragon-Slayer. This news surprised them all, greatly. Apparently, they all believed that Natsu was the only one...he was a Fire Dragon-Slayer. I had a feeling I wasn't the only mage with dragon abilities, so I didn't feel too surprised about Natsu having them, as well.

 Lucy and the boys were skeptical about me being immortal, though. This didn't surprise me, either. As long as I've lived, nobody has ever believed that. I just never thought of proving it to them because I thought it to be pointless. Honestly, I didn't care if anybody believed me or not.

 After reaching the town of Magnolia, Lucy and I split ways with the boys, and headed to Lucy's apartment for the night. I took a quick shower, and changed into the only set of pj's that I had brought with me.

 After that, I was out like a light on Lucy's couch.


	2. The Wizard in Armor

 "Risaa! Wake up! It's almost 10:00!"

 I groaned, and buried my face into the pillow while pulling the blanket closer to my chin. After yesterday, I felt so exhausted by the time Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I arrived in Magnolia. All that traveling really takes a lot out of you....

 "Sleep now...wake later...." I grumbled.

 "Uhm...yeah, not happening." my sister's voice told me, before I felt the blanket suddenly ripped off of me. "Up, little sis!"

 I gave the pillow a very irritated look, and groggily ran my fingers through my hair. "No way...." I mumbled.

 "Come on, Risa!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't you wanna join Fairy Tail?"

 "I do. Just not this morning...." I replied, while my face was still buried into the pillow.

 I heard my sister sigh. Next thing I knew, my face smashed into the cushion of the couch, surprising me. With a defeated groan, I slowly sat up, allowing large pieces of my hair to almost curtain my face. I heard Lucy start to move around, nearby, as I spent the next few minutes waking up.

 "I made us some breakfast." Lucy told me. She was already dressed, and had her hair up in the same style as yesterday. "I hope you like pancakes...."

 I gave her a tired smile before replying, "I do, thanks...." I then stood up from the couch and stretched. "I'm just gonna go and get dressed before I eat anything."

 "That's fine!" Lucy told me. "That's how I do things in the morning."

 I trudged into Lucy's bedroom like a zombie, and shut the door behind me. I gave my face a soft slap to totally wake me up...and then, I got dressed into some clothes that I had packed from home. I didn't pack too much...all I had for that sort of thing was a backpack for traveling. Other than a set of my pj's and a few clothes, I had also packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, and some stuff for when I want to put up or pull back my hair.

 Today's outfit was a torn denim skort (skirt and shorts put together), a reddish-brown belt with a chain attached to it, a purple sleeveless/strapless shirt, a cropped sleeveless beige-and-white zipper jacket, black fingerless gloves that stop almost at the middle of my upper-arms (yeah, they're long....), dark-purple socks that stop just below the knees, and black ankle boots with thick 3" heels.

 As for my hair, I just pulled it into a side ponytail. Nothing special.

 After doing my morning chores, I joined Lucy in eating breakfast. We didn't eat fast, but we weren't slow about it, either. Lucy did want to get over to the guild so that she could find a job. Rent was due, soon, so she told me...and she needed to earn some money asap. I decided to do the same thing, and try to save up to rent an apartment of my own. I couldn't live with Lucy forever, after all. She only had one bedroom, and I'm pretty sure my back will eventually start aching if I continued to sleep on a couch for the rest of my life....

 When breakfast was done, and after Lucy had cleaned up the kitchen, we both began to make our way over to the Fairy Tail guildhall.

 I don't know what it was, but I liked hearing the sound of my heels just tapping the ground as I walked. I must be the only person in the world who likes hearing that come from their own shoes....

 As we walked, Lucy told me everything about the guild and everyone in it. By the time she was done, we had arrived. Inside, the guildhall was large, and packed with people.

 Lucy introduced me to Mirajane, a pretty girl with fair skin, long white hair, and dark-blue eyes. She was the waitress and bartender of the guild, and wore a girly pink dress with matching shoes, and a necklace with a blue gem on it. She wore her bangs up, revealing her forehead. She told me to just call her 'Mira', if I wanted to, and she also gave me my own guild-mark after Lucy had explained to her who I was and that I was interested in joining Fairy Tail. Mira was pretty cheerful about that, and placed my guild-mark on the right side of my lower back. I was happy when the mark turned into my favorite color. If you hadn't guessed already, that color would be purple. My mark was a pastel purple, which made me happier.

 After receiving my guild-mark and thanking Mirajane for it, Lucy and I went over to a table where Natsu and Happy were sitting. Natsu looked pretty down about something....

 "I guess we should go find another job." he grumbled.

 "Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy agreed.

 "If we had taken that two-million jewel, we'd be sittin' pretty...." Lucy told them both.

 "Whoa! Two-million?!" I asked in surprise. "Just what needed to be done for that kind of money?"

 "We were supposed to burn a book for some guy, but Lucy weaseled us out of that." Natsu replied.

 "Uhm, excuse me? You're the one who said to just forget the money and that we didn't need it." Lucy told him an annoyed frown. She then turned to me. "The book was written by Zekua Melon, a famous author who passed away a long time ago. His last book was for his son, Kaby."

 "Oh, I get it...." I said, thoughtfully. "So, the book was just too important to burn, huh?"

 "Pretty much, yeah." Lucy answered. "The reward was two-million jewel, but Natsu figured out that Kaby and his wife weren't rich, so Natsu said to forget the money, and we just headed home." She let out a sigh. "The money would've been nice to have.... Some of it could've been for rent...."

 "Greedy." Happy said as he munched on a fish.

 "Shut it, feline!" Lucy snarled at him.

 I smiled. "Sounds like you guys had a grand old time." I said with a giggle.

 "It probably would've been...if that oaf, Duke Everloo, knew what beauty really was." Lucy grumbled. "I'm gonna go find a job at the board."

 "Wait for me! I need to start earning my own money, now...." I told her before hurrying after her to a big board that held many sheets of paper.

 "Hmm...." Lucy hummed as she and I browsed. "Finding a magical bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope.... Hunting a volcano demon?!" Lucy exclaimed as she read off the various jobs. "Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied!"

 "I'll take the volcano demon one." I half-joked with a smirk.

 " _You will do no such thing!_ " Leyna's voice snapped, startling me out of my skin. Sometimes, I forget she's there....

  _Oh, man....!_ I thought in dismay.

 Mirajane walked up, then. "Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in!" she told us. "The master's away on conference, so I'm covering for him."

  _Oh, yeah.... I forgot the fact that every guild has a master in it._ I thought. _I hope I'll get to meet him, soon._

 "Conference?" I asked her, curiously.

 "What kind?" Lucy added.

 "One for guild masters." Mira replied with a smile. "Every once in a while, they get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not...."

 I shuddered. I've heard a lot about the Magic Council...a lot of negative things, that is. They didn't sound like they could be very nice and fair people. I didn't particularly hate them.... I just don't think I ever want to meet them. Or, even get into big trouble with them.

 Mirajane turned to a round man with curly red hair and dressed in black and white. "Excuse me, Reedus...could I borrow a light-pen?"

 Reedus replied in a language that I didn't understand (A/N: I think it's Spanish, but I have no clue how to spell it....), and handed her what looked like just an ordinary blue pen.

 Mirajane gently took the pen, and began writing in the air, while explaining, "The Council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only a step below the government." She drew diagrams, and wrote in the boxes as she spoke. "It has ten members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the Council. Then, there are the different guild master leagues, which are the local groups who work together. Then the individual masters...it's their job to pass down the decrees of the Council. They also communicate with other guild masters. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together, which is a pretty stressful job...."

 "Wow, I never realized that all the magical guilds were interconnected like that...." Lucy said, thoughtfully.

 I groaned, and said, "Sounds like too much work to me...."

 "It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise, their system will fall apart." Mirajane told us.

 "And then, the guys in black will show up!" Natsu exclaimed with a crazy grin, startling my sister. Seeing her reaction made him laugh. "That was almost too easy!"

 "You trying to scare me to death, here?!" Lucy sort of yelled at him.

 I gave Natsu an unimpressed look. I saw him sneaking up on Lucy...and secretly, I wanted to see her reaction. However, the pink-haired wizard didn't scare her the way I first imagined him to do. Whatever....

 "But seriously...." Mirajane said. "The guys Natsu's talking about exist. They're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues.... They're the bad apples, and most of them participate in magical crime."

 "Whoa...." Lucy whispered with a somewhat worried expression.

 "I beat up a guy who claimed he was from a dark guild...." I said. "I don't remember which one, though. But, I didn't like how much of a pervert he was being."

 "When was this?" Lucy asked me.

 "Not long after leaving home, I think." I told her. "I was only passing through Oshibana when it happened." I smirked. "The guy received a good black eye and a busted lip from me."

 "Geez, you're just as reckless as Natsu." my sister told me with an unamused look.

 "Would you just pick us a job, already?" Natsu, speaking of which, told her. He was still pretty happy at successfully scaring Lucy, a few minutes ago.

 Lucy frowned at him. "You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I wanna do that?" she asked him.

 "Well, we are a team, aren't we?" he replied.

 "Yeah! And we picked the job, last time!" Happy exclaimed. "So it's your turn to pick! Now, get to it!"

 Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. "Just forget it, cat! As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded." she told them. "And besides, you didn't actually want me. You guys just needed me because I'm a blonde!"

 I gave both boy and cat a look of disapproval when I heard that.

 "Don't be ridiculous." Natsu told her. "That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you because you're so nice!"

 I could see a small blush appear on Lucy's cheeks as she gave him a look.

 "Hey Lucy and Risa, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you." Gray, who was sitting at a table...half-naked, said with a smirk. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

 "Uhmm...." I muttered with a raised eyebrow, and pointed at his half-naked body.

 "Your clothes, Gray." Cana, a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and drinking a beer, pointed out...as if Gray being half-naked was normal....

 While Gray freaked out about his missing clothes, Natsu growled out, "Jerk!"

 In a blink of an eye, Gray and Natsu were both in each other's faces.

 "Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?" Gray snapped, angrily.

 "And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu replied, equally angry.

 The two began bickering like children, causing a sweat to drip down the back of my head.

 "Uhm.... Are they always like this?" I asked Lucy.

 "Yes, unfortunately." my sister replied with a sigh.

 "They're total opposites!" Happy told me while munching on another fish.

 Gray and Natsu continued to argue, throwing each other the lamest insults that I've ever heard. Some members of the guild laughed at their childish behavior, and I couldn't help but smile.

 Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Loke...a teen boy with orange hair and dressed like he was some sort of hot-shot...shouted, "We've got bad news! It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

 Everybody in the guildhall gasped in fear.

 "Wow, just even mentioning her sets everyone crazy." I said, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

 "Well, she is the strongest member that we've got in Fairy Tail, if more than a bit intimidating." Mirajane told us with a smile.

 The entire guildhall fell silent as footsteps could be heard approaching. Then, a figure with long hair entered the place, carrying a large and decorated horn over their shoulders. The figure turned out to be a tallish woman with fair skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and straight red hair. She wore silver armor over her clothes, shoulders, arms, and hands...along with a pair of knee-high black boots. She had a very serious look on her face...which, honestly did make her seem intimidating....

 The woman in armor set down the decorated horn. "I have returned." she said, her voice sounding a bit deep. "Where is Master Makarov?"

 "She's pretty....!" Lucy whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

 "Welcome back, Erza!" Mira said with a kind smile. "The master's at conference, right now."

 "I see." Erza replied with a nod.

 "So, uhm...what's that humungous thing you got there?" a member of the guild, Max, asked her.

 "It's the horn of a monster that I defeated." the red-haired woman answered. "The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

 Max flinched, and quickly replied, "No, I don't!"

 Murmurs were going around, then. I heard Cana mention something about Mount Hakabe to Macao, a member of Fairy Tail who has been part of the guild much longer than Natsu and Gray have been, even Mirajane. I was slightly curious to know what had happened in that snowy tundra that would get Macao into trouble, but I didn't say anything about it.

 "Now, listen up!" Erza snapped, snatching up everybody's attention. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble, as of late. Master Makarov might not care, but I do. Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking! Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside! Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling at the board...just pick a job! Macao!" Macao flinched, and Erza sighed.

 "Please just say something!" Macao whimpered.

 "I don't even know where to begin with you...." Erza said while rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. "You've caused so much trouble, I've almost given up...."

 "Wow, she's really tearing into everybody...." Lucy commented, low enough for Mirajane and I to hear. "It's like she's taking over!"

 "That's Erza, for ya!" Happy quietly exclaimed.

 "Even if she is kinda bossy, she's still saner than anybody else in this guild." Lucy added. "I don't understand why everybody's so afraid of her!"

 "You gotta admit, she is a bit menacing...." I whispered. "She's like a really strict mom....!"

 Erza then looked over at us girls. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked.

 "Aye!" Happy replied, and pointed to where the two boys stood...holding hands and faking giant grins while shaking like leaves!

 "O-Oh, hey, Erza!" Gray said. "We're just hanging out, like good friends tend to do!"

 "Aye....!" Natsu agreed.

 That kinda freaked my sister and I out. "Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy exclaimed.

 "Yeah, no joke!" I said with a raised eyebrow.

 "That's good." the wizard in armor replied to the boys with a nod of approval. "I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along, so well. However, it's only natural for even the two best of friends to lock horns, every now and then."

 "Well, I wouldn't say we were the _best_ of friends...." Gray told her.

 "Aye...." Natsu said.

 "What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked, nervously.

 "He's scared." Mirajane told us. "Last year, he challenged Erza to a fight, and it didn't end very well."

 "Well, that was a stupid thing to do!" I commented.

 "After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up, too." Macao said with a smirk.

 "And let's not forget she also beat Loke for hitting on her." Cana added with her own smirk. "He totally deserved it, though."

 "Yeah, I don't blame her, there." Lucy agreed.

  _Geez, does this girl have a reputation for being a bit of a bully in this guild or something?_ I thought.

 " _I would not be surprised if that was the case, Child._ " Leyna replied with a sigh.

 "Natsu, Gray...I need you to do me a favor." Erza told the fire and ice wizards, and the guildhall got quiet, again. "While traveling, I heard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here...and this is a matter of utmost urgency."

 Natsu and Gray waited for her to continue, most likely curious to know what was up.

 "The two of you are the strongest wizards, here." she told them. "I could really use your help."

 The two boys looked at each other in surprise.

 "We'll meet at the train station, tomorrow morning." the red-haired woman said as murmurs of surprise went around the guildhall from the other members.

 "Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together?" Mirajane whispered. "I never saw that one coming.... This could be...the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

 I raised an eyebrow, and looked at the three wizards. _Seriously....?_ I thought. _I guess this should be interesting...._

 After a moment of surprised silence, the members of the guild eventually went back to minding their own business. I sat with Lucy at the bar, and ordered a glass of water while pondering what just happened. I haven't been part of the guild in twenty-four hours, and already, things were starting to get really interesting.

 At least, the members of Fairy Tail seemed nice.... 


	3. What Concerned Erza

 "Risa!" a voice practically shouted, scaring me awake.

 "Who? What? Where? Why?" I asked, quickly, as I sat up and looked around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was just my sister who had woken me up.

 Lucy giggled at my reaction. "I'm sorry...but, I couldn't help myself!" she told me.

 I stood up from the couch, and began walking toward her bedroom. "Next time you do that, I'll make sure you sleep with one eye open." I growled in annoyance before shutting the door behind me.

 My clothes were still clean from yesterday, so I wore those, again. I even pulled my hair back into the same side-ponytail. I quickly did my morning chores before meeting Lucy at the entrance door of the apartment. Soon, we were both on our way to Magnolia Station, where we were going to meet Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy.

 

 Natsu, Gray, and Happy were already at the station, all packed and ready to go for whatever Erza needed help with. Lucy sat down on a bench, nearby, holding a little snowman-like Celestial Spirit she had named 'Plue' in her arms. Happy came over, and sat down next to her while nibbling on a fish. I just sat down on the ground, cross-legged, and people-watched while we all waited for Erza, who seemed to be late.

 Suddenly, Natsu let out a cry of frustration! "I hate this! Teaming up with you was the worst idea ever!" he yelled at Gray.

 "Yeah, tell me about it!" Gray snapped as he glared at the Fire Dragon-Slayer. "Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!"

 "Fine! Then, why don't you just take care of it, yourself! I don't wanna go, anyway!" Natsu yelled.

 "Sounds like a plan to me! Because then, I get to watch her beat you, senseless!" Gray exclaimed. It was enough that the two of them were drawing attention from the crowded station....

 I groaned, and hung my head. Happy wasn't kidding when he had told me that the two boys were total opposites.

 "Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Lucy said with a defeated look on her face.

 "What made you decided to go with, Lucy and Risa?" Happy asked.

 "Mira asked us to come along." Lucy replied.

 Oh yeah, that's right.... Just before leaving the guildhall, yesterday evening, Mirajane had informed us that Natsu and Gray were going to be at each other's throats...so, she wanted us to keep an eye on them. Not like it'll do any good, though, if you ask me....

 "You aren't doing a very good job." the blue cat told us.

  _Gee, thanks...._ I thought in annoyance.

 "They're hopeless!" Lucy said with a shrug.

 "Sorry I'm late! Have you been waiting long?" a voice asked.

 "Oh, no, not really!" Lucy replied as we all turned to see Erza standing there...with a wagon full of suitcases behind her!

 "Whoa! Look at all of that luggage!" Happy exclaimed.

 "All of those belong to you?!" Lucy asked the red-haired woman in surprise, sharing the feeling with me.

 "It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray exclaimed, cheerfully.

 "Aye!" Natsu replied, equally as cheerfully.

 "Listen, one Happy is enough!" Lucy yelled at him.

 "Good...." Erza said with a soft smile. "I really love seeing the two of you getting along." She then turned to Lucy and I. "And what were your names? I remember seeing you two at the guildhall, yesterday."

 I crossed my arms, calmly, as I stood next to my sibling.

 "My name is Lucy, and this is my little sister, Risa." Lucy replied. "We're new to Fairy Tail. Mira asked us to come along with you guys so we could learn a thing or two. I hope that's ok...."

 "The more the merrier! I'm Erza." the wizard in armor said. "Wait, you're the girls I heard about.... I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thank you for your help!"

 Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock. "O-Oh no, it's my pleasure!" she answered.

 I couldn't help but snicker. I highly doubted my sister was _that_ powerful. Lucy elbowed me, hard, in my ribs, making me gasp in pain.

 "Hey, Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu told the red-haired woman, having stopped bickering with Gray behind her back.

 "Shut up!" Gray hissed at him in panic.

 "Oh? Let's hear it, then." Erza said with a raised eyebrow.

 "K. I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." the pink-haired wizard said with a smirk. "I'm a lot stronger than I was, last time."

 "What's the matter with you? You got some kind of death wish?!" Gray hissed, but Natsu ignored him.

 "This time, it'll be way different...because I'm gonna beat you." Natsu added.

 Erza gave a small nod. "Yes, I can see that you've improved." she told him. "As to whether you can beat me, we'll just have to see. I accept your challenge."

 "Oh yeah...I'm all fired up!!!" Natsu shouted, orange flames immediately surrounding him.

 This was the first time I saw Natsu use his abilities...although, this was only a small part of it. Surely, there were more things to come during any future battles.

 Just then, a train whistle went off, loudly. It was time to leave....

 We followed Erza onto the train that we were taking, and sat down in a near-empty area. I was the only one who had to sit in another seat. I chose to sit behind Lucy and Erza...that way, I could hear the conversation if it needed to be hushed.

 

 As we rode along on the train, Natsu trembled, looking like he was about to hurl. I couldn't blame him...because I was feeling the same way. This was why I preferred either walking or just simply staying on the ground. As a Dragon-Slayer, I had to deal with evil motion-sickness. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who felt like this about vehicles.

 Despite my motion-sickness, I did try my best to keep up with the conversation behind me. 

 "I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu." Gray said, sounding irritated. "One minute, you're picking a fight. Then the next, you're like this."

 "It's gotta be tough for him, getting from place to place, like this." Lucy noted. 

 "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Erza told them all. Then, she seemed to say to only Natsu, "Come sit with me." I felt too nauseous to look over at them.

 "Hey, Risa? Are you feeling ok, over there?" my sister asked me as I heard her switch places with Natsu.

 "Uh...yeah...I'm fine...." I lied. "Don't worry about me, you guys...." I wouldn't be surprised if neither of them believed me on that.

 "Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in." Gray told the red-haired woman. "I mean, what kind of mission are we going on, here?" 

 "Of course...." she replied. "I have reason to believe the dark guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big. I'm not sure what, exactly, but it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby."

 "Lullaby?" Gray, Lucy, and Happy asked in unison. 

 "Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy asked. 

  _Lullaby...._ I thought. _I've heard of that, somewhere...._

 Lucy and Gray began telling Erza about their previous adventure. They had run into a couple of guys who almost had Happy for lunch, and they had mentioned something about Lullaby before they were defeated, and taken away by some creepy shadow hand.

 "I see...so you have run into the Eisenwald guild, before." Erza said, once Gray and Lucy were finished telling their story.

 "Well, I'm not positive they're from Eisenwald." Gray told her. "But, they did mention Lullaby." 

 "Sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild, and went into hiding." Erza mused. "Perhaps they had wanted no part in what was coming."

 "So, this thing is so bad, that it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked. 

 "I'm only hypothesizing...." the armored wizard replied. "But whoever you saw Happy's kidnappers dragged away must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out.

 "What do you think they're going to try....?" I managed to ask, through blurred vision and the feeling of my blood rushing back and forth from cold back to warm. Did I mention I had a headache? No? Well, I do....

 "I was just about to ask the same thing...." Lucy said, a hint of worry in her tone of voice. "Uh...Risa? Are you absolutely sure you're ok?"

 "I'm fine, Lucy.... Really...." I told her.

 "Yeah...that sounds convincing." Gray said, sarcastically. But I could hear a bit of playfulness in his tone.

 "Shut it, Gray...." I told him in a strained voice, making him chuckle.

 "Let me start from the beginning." Erza said, not seeming to care about the mini banter between the ice wizard and I. "Just the other day, I was on my way home from completing a job...." She then explained her story of how she knew of Eisenwald's plans. According to her, she had overheard them talk about it while having drinks at a pub in Onibas. 

 "Lullaby...." Lucy said, softly, after Erza was finished. "That's like a song you would sing kids to sleep...."

 "Yes...and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic." Erza replied.

 "You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked her.

 "Yes...." she answered. "I can't believe I was such a fool, that day. I didn't recognize his name.... Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests...which is why he had earned the title, 'Erigor the Reaper'."

 My motion-sickness caused me to fall forward and on my stomach as I hit the floor of the train, grabbing everyone's attention. "....He kills for money...." I wheezed out. "Not good...." 

 "You have motion-sickness, too, Risa?" I heard Happy ask me. "Well, that makes both you and Natsu."

 "No, I don't...." I lied...horribly. But, I knew that they didn't believe me. After all, it was clear as glass on my face that I wasn't feeling great.

 "When the Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Council's rules." Erza continued after giving me a questioning look. "As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league, six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They have continued disobeying orders to this day."

 "Ok, I should be heading back home, now....!" my sister whimpered.

 "Lucy's slimy, all of a sudden." Happy commented.

 "It's sweat!" Lucy snapped in defense.

  _I'd be freaking out, too, except I'm a little ill...._ I thought with a wince. _Why must Dragon-Slayers have to go through this crap? It's just a vehicle!_

 "How could I have been so careless?" Erza suddenly said in anger. "If only I had recognized Erigor's name, that day, I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their schemes to me!"

 "She's scary!" Lucy squeaked.

 "So if I got this: Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them." Gray said. "Because of what you overheard, you're sure it's going to be something bad."

 "That's correct." the red-haired wizard replied. "And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire guild, all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help.... We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

 "Sounds like fun to me." Gray said with a smirk.

 "Aye!" exclaimed Happy.

 "I shouldn't have come along...." Lucy whimpered.

 "Eww, you're super slimy!" the blue cat complained.

 "I told you, it's sweat!" my sister exclaimed.

 "Aye...." I groaned while still laying on the floor, and shaking like a leaf.

 "Not you, too, sister!" Lucy yelled at me, seriously.

 

 After a while of riding on the train, a food trolley came by. Lucy bought sandwiches for everybody, since it had gotten to lunch time.

 When the trolley left, Lucy asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you practice, Erza?"

 "That's a good question!" the wizard in armor replied.

 "Erza's magic is really pretty!" Happy exclaimed. "She makes her enemies bleed...a lot!"

 "I don't know if I'd call that pretty...." Lucy whimpered.

 "Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said. Instead of a sandwich, she was eating a slice of strawberry cake with a fork. 

 "Oh, like this?" Gray asked, and I opened an eye to watch as he made the Fairy Tail emblem with his ice abilities. "I use ice magic."

 Lucy was pretty impressed, and smiled at him. "Oh, now, I totally get why you and Natsu don't get along!" she said. "He's fire, and you're ice! Talk about not mixing, very well."

 "Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray told her with a soft smile.

 "And what about you, Risa?" Erza asked me as she looked down at my totally weak form on the floor. "What magic do you use?"

 "She's like Natsu." Lucy told her. "She's a Dragon-Slayer. But, instead of fire, she's lightning. We haven't seen her magic, yet, but I bet it's just as awesome as Natsu's!"

 Erza looked surprised. "You're kidding....!" she whispered. "She's...like Laxus?" 

 "I don't think so...." Gray told her. "I don't sense any artificial lightning magic in her. From what she's told us, she's the real deal."

 "I am...." I said, weakly. "I also have a dragon living inside of me. I can hear her voice in my head, sometimes...."

 "Seriously?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes. "You failed to mention that, the other day!"

 "Sorry.... It slipped my mind...." I told her, before weakly getting up to my feet. "I'm gonna step out, and see if any fresh air will help...."

 "Ok.... Just be careful, Risa." Lucy told me, worriedly. 

 "I'll be fine...I can take care of myself...." I wheezed as I weakly made my way to the very back of the train.

 Once I reached the back of the train, I just leaned over the metal railing, feeling my blood rush to my head. Thankfully, I didn't lose my breakfast...but I was really starting to hate this cursed motion-sickness. Living with it was not fun. I could only imagine any future battles that just might take place between me and some criminal...on a vehicle...where I end up feeling sick to my stomach!

 After a few minutes of standing with my upper body hanging over the metal railing, I let my body slide to the floor. I blacked out, right then and there. 


	4. Eisenwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that...yes, I am starting in the Eisenwald arc >_<. Sorry about that!

 I didn't have a clue how long I was out...but when I had woken up, the train had stopped. It was still daylight, so it was probably late in the afternoon. I could hear faint shouts in the distance, and as I glanced around, I saw a sign that read, 'Kunugi Station'.

 I hung my arms over the metal railing as I tried to get my mind together. Thankfully, I remembered everything up to this point, including the mission I was supposed to be on with Lucy and the others. 

 Speaking of which....

 Just as I was about to stand upright and go look for my sister and friends, the train suddenly lurched forward...it threw me completely off-balance, and I ended up hitting my head on something!

 After lying there, on the floor of the train, for a minute, I slowly stood up and brushed myself free of dirt while rubbing the back of my head. _Ouch.... That hurt...._ I thought.

 " _I bet it did._ " Leyna's voice said in my head. " _Although, it was your own fault for not getting up, earlier._ "

  _Speaking of that, why didn't you wake me up, earlier?!_ I mentally yelled at her in annoyance. _I very possibly missed my stop! We're at Kunugi Station, not Onibas!_

 " _Well, I'm sorry, but a dragon needs her sleep._ " she told me with a huff.

  _You sleep too much, if you ask me!_ I mentally yelled, then let out a sigh of my own. 

 Then, I froze when I heard strange voices coming from inside the train.... Curiously, I peeked inside to see what was going on...and frowned in suspicion when I spotted a large group of guys in a train-car, about five feet away. They did not look like they could be from a light guild....

 I was able to pick out the leader of the group: a man with pale skin, dark-blue tattoos on his shoulder-blades and back, and silver hair that looked like overgrown spikes that hung over the side of his head. His arms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore gloves, a long purple, dark-blue, and cream-colored skirt, and sandals. In one hand, he carried a large scythe with a skull on the back of it...and in his other hand, he held a creepy-looking flute with a three-eyed skull.

 For some strange reason, that flute looked familiar....

 To avoid being seen by these guys, I made myself invisible. I then listened in on what they were saying. Well, more like, what the leader was saying.

 "This is it, men...." he told his comrades with an evil grin. "The forbidden Lullaby. Originally, it was a tool for casting simple death curses. Useful, but limited. That is, until the great black wizard, Zeref, transformed it into a demon flute. Now, it's song will kill hundreds...thousands, at once. Lulling them all into endless sleep.... And it's all mine!"

 My eyes were wide with fear. I knew I had recognized that flute! I had seen a picture of it in a book, once.... And of course, it had to be Lullaby! It was death magic! It was supposed to have been sealed up! How did these guys manage to break it free?!

 "And so, it begins! Let's move forward, men!" the man exclaimed. I had a very bad feeling that this guy was Erigor.... Well, he certainly seemed just as scary as Erza had made him out to be. 

 "You really think this thing will work on the guild masters?" some guy in the group asked.

 "Of course, it will, you idiot!" someone else snapped. "That's why we got it!"

  _Oh no...._ I thought. _This is definitely not good!_

 " _If I am not mistaken, these men could very possibly be the dark guild, Eisenwald...._ " Leyna told me, sounding very serious.

  _You think so? Oh, man...._ _This is very, very far from good!_ _What do we do, Leyna? Lucy and the others are probably all the way back in Onibas Station!_

 " _Well...I refuse to allow you take this guild on, by yourself...._ " Leyna replied, thoughtfully. " _I know you're strong, Risa, but not enough to fight on your own. You still need more training.... For now, let's just keep them on our sights until we are able to find your sister and friends, again._

 I let out a very quiet hum of disapproval. _I don't like it...but, you're right._ I told her. _My invisibility won't hold out for much longer, though...._ I turned away from the group, and frowned ahead. 

 "I also can't stay in this one spot, forever...." I mumbled to myself. "I don't even know where the guild masters are, so who knows how long of a trip this is going to be...."

 "Who's there?" a deep voice asked, quite close by, and startling the living daylights out of me.

  _Nobody!_ I mentally replied as I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand. Still staying invisible, I peeked into the train, again. I grew a bit worried when I saw that the dark guild was looking around...looking for me. Especially the guy closest to me.... 

 Suddenly, a fat guy with spiked green hair and thick lips spotted me! "There! She's right there!" he exclaimed.

  _No, I'm not!!!_ I thought in panic, and I quickly scrambled up to the top of the train as I heard shouts and rushing feet. I even heard somebody say that I was invisible. Speaking of invisibility.... _HOW THE HELL DID THAT GUY SEE ME?!?!_

 I let out a cry of frustration when my special ability timed out, revealing me to the world. Greeat....

 I ran over to the middle of the train, hopping over the gaps with the wind rushing through my side-ponytail. I skidded to a halt as I realized that I really didn't have anywhere to go. It wasn't like I could fly, or anything.... The train was racing along on a bridge, anyway. Guess what.... Long way down!!!

 With a deep inhale, I bravely turned to face the danger that was running toward me. What else could I do....? With determination, I gave the members of Eisenwald some good punches and kicks. I dodged whatever attacks were thrown at me, and even managed to knock a few guys off the train! Not something I planned to do, by the way. It just happened.... I didn't use my lightning, at first, because I figured I could handle these guys the old-fashioned way. So far, it was working out pretty alright! I blocked thrown punches with my arm, and gave the enemy the whatfor. By the time I had managed to knock or thrown out most of the men, I was sweating. Nothin' a girl can't handle, right? 

 "Impressive! Although, I doubt you will be able to pull those moves against me." a voice said from behind me. 

 Cautiously, I turned to look at the back of the train...only to be knocked off my feet by a strong gust of wind! I grunted in pain as my back slammed against the roof of the train...but then, I managed to slow down to a stop by my fingers, and let the rest of my body hit the roof. 

 Growling, I looked up to see Erigor, a few feet away. He had an evil smirk on his face...and this time, he was only holding his scythe. 

 " _Careful, Child!_ " Leyna warned me. " _Don't forget, you are on your own against this man....!_ "

 "Yeah...I know." I growled in reply. However, at the moment, I didn't care. I knew I was in a bad situation...and I was probably gonna die. However! As alone on this as I may be, I articulate that I may be able to survive this, no matter what...and that, I should try my best against this jerk, no matter what. If that made any sense....

 I slowly and carefully stood up, and prepared myself for the worst as I faced Erigor. _I guess I have to use my lightning spells, after all...._ I thought.

 I tsked. "I heard what you're planning, Erigor!" I said, loudly, over the sounds of the train and wind. "I won't let you do it!"

 Erigor cackled. "Oh, really? And what's a little girl like you going to do?" he taunted. "Throw me overboard like those men?"

  _I wish...._ I thought as I tried to ignore the implied negative comment he made about my height. I couldn't help that I was short.... 

 "Keep making fun of me, and I just might!" I told him with a frown. "Nobody taunts me on my height! ....And nobody gets away with hurting the guild masters, either!" I jumped high into the air. "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!!!"

 "Nice try, kid!" Erigor exclaimed with a psychotic grin as he easily avoided my spell with wind magic. "Storm Bringer!!!" 

 I gasped in surprise, and cried out as I was slammed with a powerful tornado! I landed on the train's roof, hard, and slid a few feet away...nearly falling in one of the gaps between train-cars. Not even three minutes into this battle, and I was already battered and bruised. Lovely....

 I slowly stood up, again, and zoomed forward, leaving behind sparks of white and purple lightning. "Lightning Dragon...Iron Fist!!!" I shouted...but one smirk on Erigor's face told me that I had lost this round, as well. I was blown back by painful wind...and yes, it was painful!

 I wasn't about to give up, though. Unfortunately, by the time I got back on my feet, something sharp impaled me right through my abdomen! I let out a shocked cry of pain as Erigor held me up with his scythe. 

 After giving me a quick look of surprise that I wasn't dead, Erigor said, "So, you're immortal, eh? That's new. Tell me, what were you doing on my train, earlier? I highly doubt you're some sort of spy." 

 I tried my best to ignore the pain, and the blood dripping from my wound, as I glared angrily at him. "You're right, I'm not." I told him. "I just happened to have fallen asleep until I heard you assholes. I don't care how many times you injure me.... I still won't let you go on with your plans!"

 He smirked, evilly. "Is that so?" he asked. And before I could answer, he removed his scythe, and used it to swat me completely off the train! "I wish you luck, then, kid!!!" 

 His figure grew smaller and smaller as I fell through the air. I cried out in panic like a boy (I can't scream, for the life of me), and shouted, "LEYNA! LEYNA! LEYNA! LEYNA! HELP ME OUT!!!" I waved my arms like crazy while desperately wishing for my dragon friend to save me from my painful doom.

 " _Oh, dear...._ " the lightning dragon sighed as I felt her cast her flight spell. 

 In seconds, I stopped falling, and was now floating in the air. I grinned. "Whew! Thanks, Leyna! I was afraid I was gonna end up a pancake....!" I told her.

 " _One of these days, I am going to teach you that spell._ " Leyna told me, clearly irritated that she had to save my neck.

 "I'm sorry, but I was a little scared, and I panicked." I told her with a pout. That's when I realized.... "Shit! I gotta get back up there!" So, using Leyna's flight spell, I soared back up to where the train should've been.

 Well, it was no longer on the bridge...but it was definitely still moving in the same direction. Feeling a bit determined, I followed it as quickly as I could.

 Erigor was so going to pay for wounding me!

 

 By the time I got to Oshibana Station, I was exhausted from all the flying around. Dramatically, and tiredly, I let myself crash down onto some small crates. Thankfully, they were empty ones.... My wound felt numb, now. I was way more focused on Erigor and his pals...and catching my breath.

 "Ok.... No more flying, for a while...." I gasped, and then slowly looked up. An open window sat high on the station. I was in an isolated area, so I doubted anybody could see me. "You gotta be kidding me.... I have to _climb_ , now?!" I stared up at the open window, for a minute, before sobbing into the ground. "This is the worst....!"

 " _But, it will be worth it once we save the guild masters from Eisenwald._ " Leyna told me. " _I just wonder where your sister and friends are, now...._ "

 "I wouldn't be surprised if they were already here...." I groaned. With a childish huff, I got up, and began climbing the outside wall of the station, up toward the open window. Good thing the station wasn't too difficult to climb.

 

 After what felt like all day, I finally made it up to the open window. I could hear voices as I hung my entire upper body over the windowsill. I took a few minutes to catch my breath, again, while listening to the voices. Some of them I definitely recognized.

 "We are not threatened by any of you!" Erza's voice exclaimed, angrily. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

 "Oh, you haven't heard, yet...." Erigor's voice said. I heard him chuckling, evilly, before he continued, "What do all train stations have?" 

 "He flew!" my sister's voice exclaimed in surprise.

 "It's wind magic....!" Happy's voice told her.

 "You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!" Erza exclaimed, angrily.

 Erigor laughed. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to the station to get a glimpse of the action." he said. "Who knows. If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

  _No, you won't....!_ I thought. I still felt weak and tired from earlier's beatings and flight as I hung over the windowsill like a large cloth.

 "What reason could you possible have against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza demanded.

 "It is a cleansing of all the fools, out there, who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear." the wind wizard replied. "Who remain willfully ignorant to the plite of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world of justice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

 "But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back! It's only going to make it worse!" Lucy shouted. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard leagues in the first place!" 

 "At this point, we've given up on trying to regain our rights." Erigor said. "We want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

 "You guys are completely insane!" Lucy shouted.

 "Tell me about it...." I croaked from my embarrassing situation. I tried, then, to get up and out of the window. "Wait until you hear what they plan on doing about-" I let out a shocked cry as I was suddenly sent flying back outside!

 "RISAAA!!!" I heard my sister and friends shout from inside the station. 


End file.
